


The Maiden in the Forest

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Nature, Spirits, Werewolves, nature spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maiden prays to the moon for luck for her choosing ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden in the Forest

The maiden slowly strolled through the wood. The forest was dark but she could still see the path before her. Shadows were long and they fell in her wake, but she was not afraid of them. She stared down at her bare feet as she walked. Mist engulfed her as she moved making her feel magical. In that moment, she felt as if she could do anything.

An image filtered through her mind. It was of a young man. He bore a full smile showing pointy teeth within his mouth. His ashen hair (the color of tree bark) was long, but not too long; just the way that the girl liked it. The shaggy man’s eyes were glittering wildly. The mischief contained in those orbs filled the girl with joy. This was the man that she had grown up with. He had always been there for her and she loved him. He was waiting for her down this trail, but she was in no hurry to reach him, for she wanted to first admire the silent moon.

As she passed the tree that she had always called the goblin tree, she sent her eyes up to the full moon. One little cloud was seated beside it. They were such a happy pair that it brought small tears to the maiden's eyes. With one hand, she wiped the liquid away while raising the other up into a diagonal line and reached toward that moon. Her whole being longed to be joined with that moon. She cleared her mind of all other thoughts and said a blessing unto the moon spirits. “If you can hear, mighty spirits, please give me luck tonight when I tell him of the love buried deep within my heart. I ask this in your name, oh mighty moon of women’s power and nature.” With that, she threw her head back, twirled in a little circle, and then took a deep breath.

The musty smell of the wood filled her empty lungs. This was her favorite scent because it was her home in every essence. She felt ready to move on now with confidence, and she slowly removed her silken dress that she had worn to the market.

Standing there naked, she felt peace radiate to her from moonbeams. The spirits were shining their blessing upon her. Smiling, she embraced this feeling, and soon her form began to change. Her face shrank and hair grew from every gland on her body. The hair was pure white and it soon left no visible trance of skin. Her eyes turned from their color of blue to a deep reflective green. She felt powerful and at ease as tiny paws replaced her delicate hands. She could no longer hold herself upright and gravity knocked her to all fours. She was ready for this, though, and so she took the fall amiably and with grace.

She was ready to face her future now as she stared one last time up at the mystical moon before running swiftly down the trail that would lead to the clearing which was the place of her birth. Tonight was the day of her mating ceremony. As the princess of the wolves, she had to choose in front of the rest of the pack. She had been troubled when first morning broke, but now she was tranquil and was ready to begin her new life. As she ran into the clearing, the mist closed the space so that her image seemed to disappear into nothing.


End file.
